Gadis yang Misterius
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Pertemuan Ichigo dengan gadis yang misterius. Siapa dia? IchiRuki again. Please read n review..


Fanfic Bleach dgn pair IchiRuki again..

Arigato untk senpai-tachi yg sdh review fic IchiRukiq..

Skrng aq bkin gy tntng IchiRuki^^

Gantian ama UlquiHime hehe..

Met baca..

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Gadis yang Misterius

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

**Gadis yang Misterius**

Siang hari ini tidaklah seterik siang-siang sebelumnya, malah bisa dibilang mendung. Langit sudah terlihat sangat gelap dan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Benar saja hujan akhirnya turun juga. Untung saja pemuda berambut orange ini belum langsung berjalan pulang karena dia malas jika harus mengeluarkan payung di tengah jalan. Akhirnya pemuda itu membuka payungnya dan segera memakaianya kemudian dia berjalan meninggalakan sekolahnya.

Cukup aneh juga hari ini hujan setelah sekian lama tidak hujan. Pemuda yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo ini terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang sepertinya akan mulai deras. Dia terus saja berjalan sampai melewati sebuah tikungan menuju rumahnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, di tikungan itu tempat yang jarang disinggahi orang karena mereka langsung berlalu untuk pulang berdirilah seorang gadis. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu, pandangan gadis itu melihat ke arah langit yang sedang hujan deras. Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu lalu dia menghampiri gadis itu dan berbagi payung dengannya.

"Nanti kamu sakit." ujar Ichigo pada gadis itu. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik arah dan menoleh pada sosok Ichigo yang berada dibelakangnya. Kemudian gadis itu menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat begitu juga Ichigo, Ichigo melihat mata violet gadis itu, mata yang indah. Belum sempat Ichigo berbicara dengan gadis itu, gadis itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri. Sosok gadis itu perlahan menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo di tengah hujan. Mengetahui gadis itu sudah tidak ada, Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Keesokannya bukanlah hari yang beruntung bagi Ichigo, hari ini hujan lagi dan dia tidak membawa payung. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk langsung menerobos dalam hujan itu. Dia langsung berlari secepat mungkin, dia ingin cepat sampai ke rumah karena sekarang seragam sekolahnya sudah benar-benar basah. Begitu dia sampai di tikungan dekat rumahnya itu, tempat dia melihat gadis misterius berambut hitam dengan mata violetnya itu dia merasa sangat terkejut karena hari ini dia juga melihat gadis itu.

Ichigo mendekati gadis itu. Sekarang dia tidak memperdulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, yang dia pikirkan adalah gadis yang berada di depannya ini. Gadis yang selalu menatap ke atas langit ketika hujan. Gadis itu tersenyum pilu dan menadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap beberapa titik-titik hujan. Ichigo hanya memandang gadis itu.

"Kamu suka hujan?" tanya Ichigo. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang agak sendu lalu melihat ke atas langit lagi.

"Kamu tidak bawa payung?" tanya gadis itu. Ichigo kaget, karena baru mendengar gadis itu mau bicara dengannya. Suara gadis itu terdengar indah bagi Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan hujan." jawab Ichigo yang masih memperhatikan sosok gadis itu dari belakang. Dia merasa ada hal yang ganjil dari gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu berada di tikungan ini dan selalu menatap hujan dengan pilu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba. Tentu gadis itu sangat kaget akan ucapan Ichigo. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Ichigo ucapkan. Mengetahui gadis itu bingung Ichigo menjelaskannya. "Itu namaku."

"Oh begitu.." ujar gadis itu pelan, hampir saja suaranya tidak terdengar karena bunyi hujan yang berisik. Tapi karena pendengaran Ichigo cukup tajam dia menangkap ucapan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali terdiam

"Namamu siapa?"

Gadis itu hanya memandang Ichigo tentang tatapan sendu seperti tadi. Ichigo hanya heran gadis itu menatapnya sendu seperti itu. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo seperti kemarin. Ichigo benar-benar bingung dengan gadis itu. 'Gadis yang misterius.' batinnya

* * *

Hari ini juga hujan lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak membawa payung dan dia memutuskan seperti kemarin, menerobos hujan itu. Kali ini dia bener-bener ingin langsung pulang. Dia tidak ingin menanggapi gadis yang sudah cuekin 2 kali.

Tapi entah karena apa Ichigo selalu saja terhenti di tikungan itu. Hari ini juga dia melihat gadis misterius itu sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, memandang langit dengan sendu. Ichigo seperti terkena magnet milik gadis itu, dia selalu ingin berada disitu ketika gadis itu juga berada di sana. Dia menghampiri gadis itu. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu, dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Kesini lagi Ichigo." ujar gadis itu pelan. Ichigo terbelalak, gadis itu memanggil namanya. Terasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh gadis itu dia merasa senang.

"Ini kan jalan menuju rumahku. Wajar aku kesini." ujar Ichigo santai. Dia menatap gadis itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu bertubuh kecil dan tingginya juga jauh dari Ichigo. Bahkan Ichigo harus menunduk agar bisa melihat gadis itu, seperti jika dia melihat adik-adiknya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis pada Ichigo dan lagi-lagi perasaan itu menghampiri Ichigo, perasaan senang.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Terdiam dalam hujan yang terus saja turun tanpa peduli sudah basah tubuh Ichigo dan gadis itu terkena air hujan. Ichigo sendiri juga tidak terlalu peduli dirinya kebasahan karena dia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Kamu tahu hujan membuat kita merasa melankolis." ujar gadis sambil kembali menatap langit yang gelap

"Eh?" Ichigo hanya bingung mendengar ucapan gadis itu

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." gadis itu menatap Ichigo dan menggengam kedua tangan Ichigo. Seketika jantung Ichigo berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, belum pernah ada gadis lain selain adiknya yang menggengam tangannya lembut seperti itu. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Sebelum gadis itu menjauhi darinya Ichigo menggengam tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung berhenti dan menatap Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu pada Ichigo

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa." Ichigo melepas tangan gadis itu dan gadis itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Ichigo merasa tidak rela melihat gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya. Dia ingin memanggilnya tapi tidak tahu namanya dan juga gadis itu juga sudah menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Kira-kira siapa dia." gumam Ichigo

* * *

Hari ini tidak hujan, hanya mendung saja. Ichigo bergegas pulang dan melewati tikungan itu. Benar saja gadis itu berada di sana. Ichigo mengira gadis itu tidak ada karena hari ini belum hujan. Melihat sosok Ichigo gadis itu tersenyum. Ichigo berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi." ujar gadis itu

"Iya." ujar Ichigo singkat dan menatap gadis itu. "Kenapa kamu selalu disini?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, terlihat dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ichigo dengan sabar menanti jawaban gadis itu. Berada di dekat gadis itu membuat Ichigo sedikit gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin disini." jawab gadis itu dan kemudian dia menatap langit lagi dan tiba-tiba hujanpun turun. Ichigo melihat gadis itu merasa sedikit senang.

"Kuchiki Rukia." ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba

"Eh?" tanya Ichigo heran

"Itu namaku." ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis. Perkataan ini seperti beberapa hari saat Ichigo menyebutkan namanya pada gadis itu.

"Rukia ya? Salam kenal." ujar Ichigo ramah dan Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis lagi. Ichigo selalu merasa bingung dengan gadis itu. Mengapa gadis itu selalu terlihat sendu dan kalaupun tersenyum terkesan seperti senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

Rukia berdiri di hadapan Ichigo dan menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat. Mata violetnya benar-benar membuat Ichigo deg-degan, Ichigo berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat karena tatapan Rukia. Tatapan yang polos tapi terlihat sedih.

"Sampai nanti." ujar Rukia dan kembali meninggalkan Ichigo

"Tunggu." panggil Ichigo hingga Rukia menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa kamu selalu pergi seperti ini?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum saja. "Ichigo nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi akan aku ceritakan." dan Rukia berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap punggung Rukia yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dibalik hujan.

* * *

Keesokannya hari yang sedikit cerah. Ichigo tidak membuang waktu, dia langsung berlari menuju tikungan dimana dia dan Rukia selalu bertemu. Ternyata benar Rukia ada disana. Seperti biasa juga Rukia selalu menatap langit. Rukia menyadari kehadiran Ichigo. Ichigo tidak bisa bicara karena dia masih lelah setelah habis berlari.

"Hai Ichigo." sapa Rukia dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Ichigo. Ichigo masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Hah... Rukia." Ichigo masih terengah-engah. Kemudian dia mengambil nafas panjang dan akhirnya bisa bicara seperti biasa. "Kamu disini?"

"Iya." jawab Rukia pelan

Dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap Rukia dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Sekarang kamu mau memberitahuku kenapa kamu selalu meninggalkanku." ujar Ichigo

Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo. "Baiklah." ujarnya

Lalu Rukia menceritakan bagaimana dirinya diasuh oleh keluarganya dan mendapat kakak angkat yang baik meski terkesan kurang peduli padanya. Kakaknya itu selalu sibuk kerja hingga tak ada waktu untuknya. Makanya Rukia selalu berada di dekat tikungan itu karena kakaknya pernah cerita istrinya mengalami kecelakaan disitu saat hujan. Rukia selalu disini saat hujan karena dia ingin tahu bagaiman perasaan istri kakak angkatnya itu pada kakaknya. Bagaiman kalau Rukia bernasib seperti istri kakaknya, kecelakaan di tempat yang sama.

"Bodoh." ujar Ichigo singkat

"Bodoh?" tanya Rukia "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kamu ingin berakhir seperti istri kakakmu. Aku yakin kakakmu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Tapi nii-sama..."

"Kalau kamu begitu hanya akan membuatnya tambah sedih. Kamu harus mulai memikirkan nasib orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Orang yang menyayangi dia? Siapa? Rukia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menyayanginya.

"Kakakmu pasti menyayangimu. Hanya saja dia kurang bisa menunjukkan caranya." ujar Ichigo lembut. "Aku juga..."

"Eh?" Rukia bingung dengan perkataan Ichigo

"Aku juga... menyayangimu."

Ichigo merasa wajahnya sedikit memerah begitu juga dengan Rukia. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja. Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang sedikit memerah, jantung Rukia juga berdetak lebih cepat. Dia merasa senang atas ucapan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia melihat Rukia menatapnya dengan wajah yang merah dia merasa senang.

"Aku serius Rukia." ujar Ichigo lagi. "Aku sayang kamu. Aku menyukaimu."

Wajah Rukia langsung benar-benar memerah. Jantungnya juga berdetak tidak karuan. Kemudian Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia

"Aku janji akan selalu menyayangimu Rukia." ujar Ichigo lembut. Rukia hanya tersenyum, kali ini senyuman tulus yang tersungging dibibirnya. Ichigo merasa senang mengetahui Rukia juga senang. Rukia juga membalas pelukan Ichigo.

"Terimakasih." ujar Rukia senang.

Mereka berdua hanya saling berpelukan. Membiarkan keheningan yang menemani mereka. Langit juga terlihat sangat cerah hari ini. Seakan-akan langit juga senang mengetahui Rukia telah senang akan kehadiran Ichigo.

END

Seleasi juga..

Gimana ceritanya?

Please review..^^


End file.
